Sky Through the Jade
by sweetlilsunshine
Summary: Accidentally intercepting a spell cast by his siblings, the demon Hsi Wu is tied to the one who banished him, Jade. Forced to exist with someone that she had thought gone, Jade finds herself remembering the boy that this demon had once pretended to be.
1. Chapter 1

_**a/n: This is the first new story that I have written in a long time. Like many great writers before me I had this idea in a dream and decided to write it out and see how it went. I would really appreciate the reviews, if only for the criticism. If you do comment though, please tell me exactly what I did wrong, what I could do better, what you liked etc.**_

_**D: I do not own any Jackie Chan Adventures copyrights.**_

Arms thrown over her head throughout the violent tumble, Jade finally was ejected from the spiraling wormhole and into her own time. With a happy sigh of relief she realized that no more of Drago's dragons swarmed the San Francisco Sky. It was odd accepting the fact that she had just gone back and altered her childhood immensely. After all, _she _had no memories of meeting her future self but apparently it had happened. Was this going to be like the alternate realities she had seen on Tv back in the good ol days when she was nine? Leaving lizard breath behind was quite a risky move in hindsight. Perhaps since Drago would be far older now, he would be stronger and tougher to beat. A scary thought considering what the teen version of him completed with only some magic teeth and an old spell.

But as the thought arose, Jade pushed it back down, something in her saying that this wasn't the case. If that was so then he would be here, ready to smash her down once and for all. Actually it wasn't so unlikely that her magical family had banished him or something. After all, if that scaly creep hadtried to enact his revenge in the past instead of now, she would bet money that she had been involved. Jade had never allowed herself to be excluded from the magical happenings of the day back then. Perhaps her nine year old self had personally lead to the demise of Drago in some fashion, she might really never know for sure. The memories of such experiences were things that _this_ self hadn't yet gone through, so who knows if she would remember what had happened or not.

One thing was for sure though, She thought slyly as she brushed herself off and headed out of the junkyard. Whether Uncle and Jackie found out about this time excursion or not, even _they_ had to admit that her risky moves could work out for the better at times. Psssh, what would have happened to _them _if she had decided the trip through time wasn't worth it to begin with?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_The Demon Netherworld, where no human has ever gone before, until now." Jade's childish form swung into view as she smiled and exclaimed, "My ratings will be huge!" Then with a sad sigh she apparently gave her surroundings a long look, "If I ever get out of here."_

Hsi Wu rapped a long claw on the glass as the picture froze without his bidding. The ancient moose themed machine sputtered and then went black completely, causing the sky sorcerer to growl menacingly. The first time this had happened he had been beside himself with furry, convinced that his entertainment had been lost for good. Now however he knew better as there was always a way to revive the stupid thing, as he had first discovered when Tchang Zu had found about it.

He grumbled as he arched into the unchanging sky of his personal hell. Gone off to find the brother who would surely force him through all the tortures he could come up with as repayment for not only the charge up but for his silence as well. The demon grumbled again, curse those insipid human-made batteries, curse the stupid cartoon moose, curse the girl it showed him day after day, young and unchanging forever. Curse the fact that Tchang Zu's lightening was his sole way to keep seeing her face.

"Greetings Brother Hsi Wu!" A familiar oily voice called out, causing the sky demon to wince. Shendu, forget Tchang Zu, if the dragon demon discovered the manner of his outing then he would never forget the end of it.

"Greetings," He mumbled sullenly, adjusting his speed so that he came along side his brother. "What brings you to visit our brother the Lightening god?" He chuckled cruelly, "Unless of course, you've lost your way yet again."

The dragon scowled threateningly. "Yet again?, and pray tell me what that means dear brother."

Hsi Wu grinned slyly and flew slightly higher, so as to be out of his brother's range. "This wouldn't be the first time you've ended up somewhere unexpected Shendu," He poked at the demon with one extended claw, "After all, you _did_ end up in several rather _stony_ situations have you not?"

Growling menacingly, the fire demon stopped dead in his tracks. "How did you fare better my oh so _dear_ brother? I seem to remember that it was a _child_ that bested you."

Now it was his turn to growl, why did the bastard have to bring up _that_ of all things? Instinctively his talons clutched tighter around the moose themed camera; his brother was indeed treading on fragile grounds.

"She seemed rather smitten with you too, if memory does serve me right." Shendu said smugly, feigning forgetfulness as he mockingly scratched his chin. His Wu growled deeper but flew on nonetheless, if a fight started now then his true purpose would be discovered. The fire demon would not allow himself to be outrun however, and used his power of speed to catch up to his winged brother. At least he was not also using that stupid levitation talisman, the last thing he needed was to be followed in the air as well.

"Two halves of the same coin, am I correct brother?"

This time the sky demon swirled around with the full strength of his furry, slashing his fiery brother across the face with his razor sharp claws. "How the _fuck _do you know about that?" He roared slashing again and again at Shendu's raised arms; furious without fully knowing the reason why.

"_ENOUGH!"_

Hsi Wu dropped his talons automatically and Shendu swallowed back his emerging ball of dragon fire; both brothers turning to where the thunderous voice had arose.

"Ah, so it is you Tchang Zu," The dragon simpered smoothly, edging away from his brother as he spoke. "I believe brother Hsi and myself were just out looking for you." The lightening demon snorted, no matter what Shendu tried to pretend, it was clear that he had been about to fry his smaller brother.

"What is so great that you almost tear out the throat of one of my _loyal _brethren?" The tone the huge demon implied was pleasant enough, but it was obvious that there was a malicious threat lurking in the shadows. Shendu chuckled weekly as he seemed to register the Lightening Demon's choice of words.

"_Loyal_?" The fire demon inquired with an arrogant air, "Need I remind you who freed you all from this prison?"

Tchang Zu moved closer to their brother, causing Hsi Wu to smile evilly as Shendu cowered noticeably beneath the towering blue demon. "Need I remind _you_ brother," The lightening demon practically spat, "That the prison you supposedly _freed_ us from is indeed where we are standing?"

Hsi Wu chuckled gleefully as the dragon paled, serves the condescending bastard right.

Shendu seemed to decide it best to avoid this particular subject at the moment, for he quickly changed the subject to what must have seemed more stable ground to the fire demon. "That is indeed an interesting tale brother, but I don't believe it is why I sought you out. I have already told our other brethren after all, and they wish to know your outlook on such a matter."

Tchang Zu raised an eyebrow at the sudden change to there conversations theme but said nothing relating to it, he looked rather curious. "Go on."

Shendu smiled in relieve, obviously realizing that he had avoided a very sticky matter.

"I believe I might have discovered a way out of this hell."


	2. Chapter 2

_**a/n: Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, I must say that I honestly didn't expect so much. Anyway, here's the next one, tell me what you guys think!**_

_**D: I do not own any Jackie Chan Adventures copyrights.**_

Hsi Wu landed nimbly on a nearby boulder, temporarily forgetting his plans to recharge the camera; this was too interesting a subject to ignore after all, no matter how undesirable its speaker may be.

"A way out?" Tchang Zu asked with a voice laced with subtle menace, promises of unimaginable horrors lest this be a ruse inevitable in his tone, "Would this release be like the incident of the _eighth door_ perchance." The thunder demon growled loudly; and though the smaller demon stopped one of his own from emerging, Hsi Wu still narrowed his eyes at the mention of Shendu's last act of treachery. Much like his other brother, and surely like the rest of their powerful kin, he remembered clearly how their brother had lied the last time he had been relied on. Even the dragon himself seemed to have no trouble recalling the very same incident; if the way he shifted uncomfortably and scratched at his scales were any indication.

"Not at all brother," The lizard oozed piteously. He turned slightly so as to have his next words address both demons present, "I have come across a spell much like the one _you_ helped to place on _me_, I believe it will be adequate enough." There was a tinge of bitterness to the words that the fire demon didn't bother to remove, obviously Shendu remembered his little adventure for more than simple lies.

Hsi Wu grinned as that particular memory played throughout the cobwebbed theater that was his mind, the pathetic image of his brother's spirit bringing him nearly to tears, pity he had never died entirely. Still, all humor aside, Shendu must hold a rather low view of their intellect if he thought for one moment that they would swallow this new load of shit. The spell that had been used on him? He couldn't possibly be serious, there was no way that _that_ would be their exit ticket.

Tchang Zu must have had similar thoughts, as the thunder demon barked a sharp laugh, looking at their dragon brother as though he had just waved something quite foul under his nose. "A binding spell?" He raised an incredulous eyebrow and gave another barking laugh, "You're stupider than you look Shendu."

Hsi Wu nodded his agreement as the fiery demon seemed to grow rather red in the face. "Just how is a spell that affects spirits supposed to aid seven full bodied demons?" The sky demon asked pointedly, as whatever interest the topic had held for him began to fade. Idly he wondered if still he could lure Tchang Zu away for the charge up he had originally came for. Though just by looking at the thunder demon he could see it probably wouldn't be all that hard, Shendu seemed to be boring him as well.

"I assure you that there _are_ differences between that spell and this one, dear brothers," Shendu pressed on, trying in vain to recapture his audience's interests. "Through research I have discovered several ways that the spell can be modified, _tweaked _so as to allow a living, breathing demon to enter the real world." The dragon seemed to pick up confidence as he continued, "There are also ways to ensue that no human be needed as a host." The speech faltered slightly as the topic neared what Hsi Wu knew too be a great embarrassment for Shendu, the incompetence of his host, Valmont, had been the reason the dragon had failed so thoroughly after all. Hsi Wu grinned maliciously at the thought of the arrogant and blunder idiot, oh how he enjoyed seeing his brother stuck in that baboon of a human.

"Let me guess," The sky demon prodded cruelly as his grin took on an evil tinge, "Will we also become statues as a bonus?" An evil laugh escaped his lips as his brother's expression became one of outrage. Just in case Shendu snapped again and rethought his decision to fry him, the smaller brother glided effortlessly to a boulder that would prove slightly harder to aim at.

"No," The grinding of the fire demon's teeth were quite audible by this point, his eyes seemed to glint menacingly as they followed Hsi Wu's progress, "Though if you would rather not risk my potion, my _beloved_ brother, you are free to remain imprisoned like a caged bird."

A growl built up in the winged demon's throat, coming out as a low and threatening rumble. Was this bastard implying that _he _was anything like those dull witted creatures? The lord of the skies would _never _allow himself to be caged! Whoever was stupid enough to dare would be quick to meet his grave.

"You say the others know about this?" Tchang Zu asked calmly, not even showing the slightest reaction to the tension in the air. Both brothers shot him incredulous looks, why was he ignoring them now when he had practically ripped them apart the lat time they were at each others throats. When neither answered however, the look of calm turned murderous, revealing that the thunder demon was not so oblivious as he pretended to be. "Your childish jibes are getting on my nerves," He snarled loudly as both of the other demons were fixed with his intimidating gaze, "_KILL EACH OTHER WHEN THERE IS LESS OF A CHANCE THAT WE WILL ESCAPE THIS BLASTED CESSPOOL!_"

Shendu gulped noticeably and seemed to shift even more upon his taloned feet. For once, Hsi Wu came to the realization that he felt much the same as his brother, camera or not, the act of fleeing was beginning to sound very tempting.

"My question is still waiting to be answered." The statement was given in a much quieter voice, but it still seemed to be all the motivation needed as far as Shendu was concerned. The dragon obviously knew quite well that Tchang Zu could kill him if he wished, talismans or not.

"Y-Yes Brother!" The reptile stammered before he seemed to collect himself once more, "Our other brethren all have been informed, they are simply waiting for the opinions of those of us who had not heard as of yet." He nodded smugly as if he had just become greatly pleased with himself, though Hsi Wu did not miss the hoping look that the dragon gave their brother. He seemed immensely relieved when the thunder demon nodded his approval briefly.

"If there is a chance of freedom then we will take it," Tchang Zu stated simply, speaking for Hsi Wu though the sky demon had not voiced his own opinion yet. Not even bothering to wait for a response, the older demon marched off towards their brethren favorite gathering local. Shendu took after him almost gleefully, like he was thrilled that his idea was fast becoming a hit amongst their twisted family.

Sighing, Hsi Wu launched himself into the unchanging air so that he too could follow. The little moose camera in his claws smashed against his tough skin roughly, making him swear silently. In his initial irritation and rush, he had forgotten to be as gentle with the device as he should have been. As it was, the impact seemed to jump start the neglected batteries for barely a moment.

In the duration of under a second a voice screeched out of the machine, much louder and faster than usual but still undoubtedly that of Jade's.

"_THE DEMON NETHERWORLD!"_ Hsi Wu scrambled frantically to shut the thing up, cursing as the old camera became stuck and started to repeat 'the demon netherworld' as loud as it could manage. Shit! Shendu wasn't that far ahead of him, what the hell would happen if _he_ of all his siblings found out? The humiliation of it all would never reach a conclusion, as the dragon would not withhold the information. Finally banging the stupid electronic enough to quiet it, the sky demon looked up frantically for any signs of his brother, breathing a sigh of relief as he realized that Shendu had left him behind quite some time ago. Chuckling a little at his mad scramble and assumptions, Hsi Wu hurried to catch up, knowing that the only suspicions would come if he did not attend the meeting.

What he did not notice was an adolescent dragon seething with fury no more than ten paces from where the sky demon had stood, shaking slightly as he stared after his uncle and that insipid little camera. A stupid machine that had just sued the one voice that he despised above all others.


	3. Chapter 3

_**a/n: thanks for all the reviews everyone! Much appreciated. I'm glad my story doesn't seem too confusing as of yet, but if it does get that way, let me know. Anyway enjoy this chapter and be sure to review!**_

_**D: I do not own any Jackie Chan Adventures copyrights.**_

Jade stood before the familiar phone booth with a sense of dread beginning to descend upon her. She had just altered a good 15 years of her life, who knows how much had changed? She might not be the captain of section thirteen anymore, or worse, not even an agent. Maybe in this time period the young form of Drago, or the him from _before_ the time jump, could still be at large and out to get her. Jackie could have died, Uncle could have died, _anyone_ could have died.

More worries began to make themselves known but the raven-haired agent pushed them back stubbornly. She couldn't allow herself to get worked up, she had made her bed and would now have to lie in it; there was no point in allowing 'what ifs' to rile her to the point of hyperventilation. If she really wanted to figure out how much damage she had done then worrying wouldn't help, stepping into that booth is what would truly bear fruit.

Using an old breathing technique she managed to calm herself enough to actually step inside the small metal shell, allowing the machine to launch itself backwards with amazing speed. Well that was one good thing so far, if the booth still worked then the base itself should still be there, the only thing left to see was what condition it would be in.

With the same abruptness it had been stopping in for her entire life, the elevator halted so suddenly Jade was nearly thrown into the glass. It almost made her smile that she still hadn't quite gotten used to it.

"Captain Chan!" A deep voice called out the moment she emerged, its baritone tones quickly identified as belonging to an agent called Finley. "You're back!" The heavily muscled man exclaimed as he rushed up to her and gave a quick salute, "Good job out there Captain, I don't know what you did but I am sure am happy you did it!"

Suddenly every pair of eyes were on her, even those of a few agents that looked suspiciously like the J-team; people she hadn't even known were in the country, let alone San Francisco. An almost audible silence filled the air as almost every single person stopped there duties to simply stair at their captain, for by Finley's response Jade knew that at least she still was one.

Thankfully the quiet lasted for barely a second, though Jade wondered if she preferred it to the epitome of chaos that erupted soon afterward. Those who had stared were now surrounding her in a frantic mass of cheers and gratitude. The noise itself was nearly deafening as every man and woman shouted themselves hoarse with words she could only assume were those of gratitude. Everyone seemed to want to touch her in some way, perhaps to insure that she was real, she did not know. Nonetheless, there were many hugs that were placed upon her person, not to mention the quick kiss that she swore came from Paco's retreating form.

Gasping for breath from the sudden invasion of space, Jade extracted herself from the crowd with much effort. Just what was going on here? Were they thanking her for destroying the teeth or for something an alternate her had done? Did this mean that her trip hadn't altered the past at all?

"Jade!" Three voices shouted in union as yet more arms enveloped her; though by the feel of Tohru's huge bulk practically lifting her from the ground, she knew these three a bit more personally from the others.

"Hey guys," She let out with a sheepish smile, "Care to fill me in here?"

Jackie let her go and gave her a suspicious look, "Jade," He said slowly, "What did you do?"

By this point both Uncle and Tohru had also released her from their grasp, both of them starting to sport identical looks of suspicion. She sighed, now they probably were assuming something a bit worse than what actually happened, great.

"Tell me what happened here first," She told them firmly, "I need to know what you guys know first."

There was some shared confusion between the three of them but Jade ignored it, she could explain her method later; right now she needed to know just how to start her story. It would be a lot easier to tell if they already knew her reason for time traveling after all.

Jackie was the first to speak, seemingly realizing that she wouldn't explain herself unless he did. "You defeated the younger Drago, right? After he released the dragons and tried to release Shendu as well?" He gave her a questioning look and was speaking in what seemed to be a rather slow tone. Jade wondered if he was beginning to question her mental state.

"She must have," Tohru let in as he scratched his head, still shooting her that confused look, "The dragons are gone now and the spell that was supposed to summon Shendu is gone. If not her than who else?"

Summoning Shendu? _Young_ Drago? This was different from what she had left by a long shot, yet somehow oddly the same. In her past Drago had released his father's dragons as well, but the teeth had been what he had used on the demon himself, on the _stone_ version of Shendu. From what T was saying, Shendu wasn't a statue anymore. Did they banish him? Destroy him? Her head was beginning to hurt at all the questions that were beginning to flood into her head. God she hated time travel sometimes, she needed an aspirin.

"Do you not remember?" Jackie's voice cut into her thoughts and brought her back to reality. It seemed that they had been waiting for her side of the story for quite some time now. Perhaps they thought she had amnesia.

"Thanks for telling me that," She said with a genuine smile, truly grateful that she now had somewhere to start her rather long tale, "From what you just told me it's obvious that I'm from a parallel time."

They all stared for a few seconds before Jackie began to laugh, "That's crazy! _You're_ craz- Ow!" Uncle had chosen that moment to thump his nephew on the forehead. The old man looked scarily serious as he motioned for Jade to continue.

"I come from a time where Drago never destroyed the teeth, where me and younger Jade never tricked him too actually," Realization dawned on her uncle's face as she said this, he obviously remembered this, remembered _her. _

"You came back to stop Drago from using the teeth to resurrect Shendu", Jackie finished slowly, as if recalling a memory from a long time ago. "Your _that_ Jade?"

She nodded and gave a sheepish smile, "Yeah I guess more changed than what I had bargained for, huh?"

"Aiyah!" Uncle suddenly shouted as something seemed to dawn on him, "Jade went back in time to save us in that time from young Drago, and because Drago existed _here_ as well even though we banished him, _ou_r Jade repeats _foolish_ action!" He shuffled over to her and thumped her on the forehead, hard, barely listening to her 'ow' before continuing, "Both Jade's are the _same_ Jade, so this Jade will be getting _fifteen_ years worth of memories!" He shot Jade an exasperated look, "Will be _very_ painful!"

Jade, Jackie, and Tohru seemed to have all adapted that look of utter confusion during uncle's long-winded speech; none of the three of them seemed to have even grasped a strand of what the 80-year old man was saying.

Jade looked at her uncle and friend for a second before stepping forward, it was clear neither of them would be the first to voice their questions.

"Say what now?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**a/n: it seems to me like some of the reviews I have been getting have not shown up on the actual reviews list for the story. If you have posted a review that didn't eventually show up, please try to review again or send me a private message telling me what you said. Well besides that, as a whole I have been getting less reviews then I did with my first chapter. Is there a reason for this? Are my chapters slowly becoming less interesting, more confusing? Please tell me what's wrong so that I can fix it!**_

_**D: I do not own any Jackie Chan Adventures copyrights.**_

"The theory is indeed interesting Shendu, but you have deceived us far too many times for us to trust you at word alone." Bai Tsa was saying rather haughtily as Hsi Wu alighted besides her. "What evidence is there that this spell of yours will actually work?"

"Why I myself am the evidence dear sister," Shendu replied in an almost oily voice, "Do you not remember how when I was bound to that. . . interesting human, I was indeed in the realm of the living?"

The water demon snorted, as did the rest of the demons at the mention of Shendu's human and, more precisely, at the word he had used to describe him. It was no secret that the dragon probably had a lot more colorful vulgarities reserved for his former host.

"You are running in circles brother", Tso Lan commented quietly, "Why do you tell us that your spell is different from ours when in the praise of yours, you only reference ours?"

"Brother Tso has a point Shendu," Hsi Wu spoke up, alerting the others to his presence for the first time since he arrived. "You made a point in assuring us that this spell would _not _be akin to that of our binding spell. If you chose to speak against that now, then I suggest you refrain from speaking at all."

"Yes, Shendu, quit talking," Po Kong rumbled from where she took up the whole of a particularly large bolder. "All this chatter is beginning to give me a headache."

"Brothers, Sisters", Shendu pleaded, his voice now beginning to take on a whiny edge, "You misunderstand me, by referring to myself I only meant to make clear that I was indeed able to escape this realm".

""With _our_ spell." Hsi Wu countered sharply.

"Yes, with your spell," Shendu allowed reluctantly, glaring daggers at the smaller demon, "But I have already made it clear that both spells are alike, practically identical save for the adjustments I myself have made." The dragon nodded to himself in a very confident matter and pulled a vial from the cloth wrapped around his waist. "_This, _is the key."

All chatter and sub-conversations ceased as all demons present turned to look at the shimmering green contents. Even Drago, appearing silently behind Hsi Wu, turned to glance at his father's potion briefly before sneaking closer to where his uncle sat.

"What is _that_?" Tso Lan let out airily, breathing deeply like he could smell the freedom that the vile offered. He, like many others in his family, shifted ever closer to their dragon brother; it was clear that he now held their full attention.

The sly demon smiled at his success and waved the flask nonchalantly, "_This,"_ he stated, drawing out his words for more suspense, "is what will cause your spell to free all of us."

There was a silence as every demon, male and female, waited in suspense for a description of this marvelous thing. Shendu, seeing that there would be no response, continued his speech with an arrogance only he could pull off. Behind them all, Drago had stopped listening to his father and had now etched even closer to the sky demon. He reached out one talon to where the camera sat tucked in his uncle's arm. . .

". . need to add the formula to your spell and step into it," Shendu was saying, "If their is no demon chi or essence of a human, then the demon will not be bound." He looked around hastily and spoke his next few lines rather timidly, it seemed he was not as eager to tell this part as he was the rest of his tale. "Naturally," He paused to lick his lips, "Only one demon can use this way as an escape from this place."

All at once the silence that had been created previously was shattered. Every voice rose in protest, many screaming over others to get their point heard.

"But they can free the others once they get there!" The dragon practically screamed, fighting to get the attention back on him. Once he was sure they were listening he continued, "The spell will give them the ability to re-open the portals."

"If that is so, then I agree to the terms." Tso Lan said at last, the first to speak after a very noticeable pause. He thrust his power into the middle of the clearing and looked pointedly at his siblings. "But I vote that Shendu is _not _the one who is sent."

Before Shendu could protest, three others contributed their own power to the mix. "Agreed," Po Kong said as she gave hers, "Shendu has already shown himself untrustworthy with this specific task."

"But brothers! sisters!," Shendu pleaded, "I am the only one who knows the locations!" He seemed to pale as both Dai Gui and Bai Tsa gave in with their own agreements. "I am the only one who can free you all!"

"No you are not my _dear _brother", Hsi Wu let out calmly, by now very aware that he was the last to vote; a fact that must have been recognized by his siblings, for they were looking at him expectantly. "You have failed once, I vote you not do it twice." He thrust his power away from him at the exact moment a flash of movement sped towards him.

Drago slammed into his uncle as Shendu reluctantly tossed the contents of the vial into the swirling pool of energy. Both demons lurched forward in a vicious tumble as the spell exploded outwards, flashing brilliantly as both uncle and nephew lurched into its depths.

When calm had settled once more, both were gone completely.


	5. Chapter 5

_**a/n: Happy Valentine's Day everyone, sorry I couldn't give you something more romantic but I thought I should at least update for the holiday! Anyway enjoy the story and tell me what you think!**_

_**D: I do not own any Jackie Chan Adventures copyrights.**_

Jade stood in the doorway to her captain's apartments, leaning against the sleek wooden frame while wondering how, when so much of her life had changed, the small details had remained the same. She stepped inside the bedroom, _her_ special space that she remembered spending a large amount of time personalizing. She still remembered how it smelled strongly of Captain Black's cologne when she first received it; she smiled as she flipped through a photo album placed on her dresser. She remembered that too, how she had thought it would be fun to catalogue her adventures.

Had nothing changed at all?

She paused as her figures skimmed a picture of an almost mutated Jade, looking green, swollen, and strangely like the wind demon Xiao Fung. She blanched as the smiling toad girl showed up in the next photo as well, this time looking extremely sick and about to puke. When had all _that_ happened?

Jade sighed and moved along to her bed flopping down on the luxurious sheets and comforters, reveling in the familiarity of the moment before thinking back to what Uncle had said earlier. After his initial rant was finished, her old relative had calmed down to tell her what would actually happen to her. With much 'Ai Yahs!' and slapping her other uncle on the head, he eventually told her that while at the moment she was a 'different Jade', just by being here would make her the 'same Jade'. Then he had whipped around his office, concocted a memory potion, and sent her straight to bed, saying again that recovering all her memories would be _very_ painful.

_Great_.

Scruffy shuffled in gingerly and tried to jump up with her, farting and panting as his old bones trembled with exertion. Jade sat up to look at her dog as he tried three more times, before giving up and moving to lie near the door. This time a true smile stretched across her features, staying with her as she got up and actually got ready for bed. If Scruffy had stayed the same, perhaps some of the other important facts about her life were the same as well; she had already seen her room was.

The raven haired girl was still smiling as she drifted into a deep sleep, snuggled down in her warm blankets.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hsi Wu shot out of the portal like a ball out of a cannon. There was a tremendous crash as he ricocheted off of a wall and straight into a china cabinet. Among the sound of breaking valuables and a newly awakened burglar alarm, somewhere nearby a dog started howling.

"Shit!" The demon cursed as a large grey dog dashed into the room and growled at him menacingly. It was an old and ugly thing but he really didn't want to wait for whoever the ringing alarm would summon; as it most likely would wield one of the annoying human weapons he had heard of, or worse, _magic_. Hsi Wu shuddered as he swiftly searched for an escape route, spying it just as he heard movement nearby. The sky demon cursed again, whoever owned the ugly animal seemed to be waking up.

The dog barked ferociously and charged him head-on, snapping at his tail when the demon dodged him. Knowing that the dog would only serve to draw more attention towards him if he transformed here, Hsi Wu sped towards the mouse hole he had spotted earlier in his full form, only turning into a gerbil seconds before he smacked into the wall.

The now humongous creature howled and screamed as it tore viciously at the wall, furious that the demon had gotten away. Hsi Wu, still going at a demon's speed, crashed against every wall imaginable in his now small and fury body. When he finally collapsed on the tunnel's floor, he was displeased to find that every part of his rodent body now hurt like hell. Yet more profanities entered his mind as he withdrew further down the tunnel, hoping that he would eventually find an exit; he heard a human's voice from behind him and knew that the dog's owner had finally made an appearance.

He willed his little legs to move faster, giving them slight tinges of his actual demonic speed. Oh how he wished that he could fly, he would move much faster if he had the room to grow wings. Of course he could always _not _run, a voice in his head told him cockily, he was after all a great Demon Sorcerer, why should he fear discovery by a _human_? Obviously Shendu's spell had worked, as this was most definitely the real world, so why should he be afraid of reinstating the pecking order in this miserable world. He stopped and thought for a moment, _should_ he go back and wreak havoc?

An image of his oily brother popped in his head complete with that sleazy grin of his; Hsi Wu shook his head and continued to run. Knowing his brother, the moment he used his powers he would die or suffer something equally horrible; he'd rather not risk anything just yet anyway.

Suddenly he ran headfirst into what could only be described as a wall of light. Still moving at speeds that were much faster than what an average gerbil could manage, the very surprised demon bounced off with a vicious force, crashing forcefully into one of the tunnel's walls. Cursing once more, Hsi Wu approached this newfound barrier, slowly this time, and placed a cautious paw on its invisible surface. The magic flashed a bright green and gave out a painful amount of voltage; the sky demon yelped and backed off. _What the hell?_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Jade rubbed her eyes groggily as she surveyed the damage to her living room. Several section 13 agents had come running the moment the alarm had sounded; now however, they had begun to trickle back out, writing off the disturbance as a false alarm. Her eyes trailed to where Scruffy lay, panting and exhausted near what looked like a mouse hole. Had it really been just a mouse that had caused the destruction of both her china cabinet and a part of her wall? Scruffy was not dumb enough, or young enough to crash around her living room in pursuit of a rodent.

Still, he hadn't stopped guarding the mouse hole since she showed up, though he _had_ stopped barking.

"I don't know Jade," Jackie said, coming over from where Uncle and Tohru were still chanting and waving petrified lizards, "Uncle says no one has entered your rooms uninvited." Her uncle shrugged and scratched his head, "Should I ask Viper to check for thieves anyway?"

Jade 'psshed' and gave him a '_be serious'_ look, "As if, Jackie," She half teased with a roll of her eyes, "This is _Section 13_, a thief would have to be mad to go through all the trouble of finding it just to rob little 'ol me."

Now it was Jackie's turn to roll his eyes, "_Little 'ol you_ is the head of an international organization of secret agents," He put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her with a serious expression, "You have to be careful Jade, this might be a different time that you're used to but there are still people who would hurt you."

Jade gently removed his arm from her shoulder and gave him a big hug. "Don't worry uncle Jackie, I'll be safe." She let go and gave him her trademark mischievous smile, "Besides, most people don't _know_ that I'm so special."


	6. Chapter 6

Hsi Wu cursed as he collided with yet another wall of light; crashing away from it in much the same way he had rebounded the first time he had encountered one of these walls. His speed had dropped drastically since then, though that was a purposefully move on his part to lessen the force of the impact. So far it had done him little good.

A very deep and irritated growl emitted from the transformed sky demon; he knew full well that this exit would have to be written off as well. _Damn it!_ He cursed again, ramming into a wall purely out of frustration and spite. The resulting dent was certainly bigger than what a rodent could manage but it was in no way big enough for him. With the mood he was in now, Hsi Wu could very much imagine razing cities and not being appeased.

_Why the hell were all the exits blocked?_

The magic before him flickered dangerously, bucking and kicking where all had been calm before. Surprised by the sudden action, Hsi Wu broke away from his thoughts to gaze upon the wall; horror replacing confusion as the barrier lurched forward.

_Shit!_ The demon inwardly screamed, jumping out of the way just as the magic slammed into the place he had previously occupied. Running at demon speed the moment his paws touched down, Hsi Wu was now very much aware that the wall he had cursed mere seconds ago was now chasing him back through the tunnels.

Or perhaps chasing wasn't quite the right word, to Hsi Wu '_herded' _seemed to be a much better description. After all, with every tunnel he bypassed only those that led back the way he came were magic free. The thought of what awaited him at the end almost had Hsi Wu skidding to a halt; his brief hesitation earning him nothing more than singed fur.

_Why was he being led back to that howling beast? Did the magic want him to cause more commotion than he already had?_

At the speed he was going now it was only a matter of time before the tunnel ran out. As if spurred by his thoughts alone, the pin prick of light that was the entrance appeared on the horizon. With one last sigh, Hsi Wu barreled out into the light. The tunnel was magically sealed the moment he left its confines, effectively locking him in with a very excited beast.

The Sky Demon looked up at the ancient dog he had met earlier, now howling loud enough to wake anyone within a fifty mile radius. _Well,_He thought with a shrug, finally giving in. _If I'm going to do this th__an it might as well be in style, no way I'm dying as a gerbil._

With the barest of seconds, Hsi Wu once again resumed his full demon form; a wide and evil grin now playing across his features. _Who knew?_ _Maybe thi__s would be fun after all._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Drago landed lightly in what appeared to be a grassy clearing; the full moon already high above him in a pitch black sky.

"The human world," He breathed, savoring the fragrant air. "_Finally_._"_

With a dull thunk, some small object shot out of the portal before it closed; falling softly to the ground near his feet. With amused curiosity, Drago knelt down to gather up his uncle's moose camera; an image of the person he despised most now frozen on its smooth screen.

With a terrifying hiss and a burst of dragon flame, the moose themed device erupted into a ball of fire.

"_Chan_. . ." The fire demon snarled, clenching his smoking fists with a familiar range. Images of that infuriating girl, both as a child and as a woman flashed through his head with an almost painful clarity. A couple of trees caught fire as he remembered how easily she had trapped him in the past, forced him to endure her child self and younger uncles. It was _her _fault he had been in the netherworld at all.

The sound of sirens called him back to reality with an annoying jolt. He had not realized his temper induced forest fire would draw attention this fast. _Damn cops,_ they had definitely gotten better at their jobs since he had last dealt with them. Those lazy pigs hadn't known their donut holes from their asses when he had roamed San Fran.

He jumped out of sight and into one of the few non-burning trees; a smug smile tugging at his lips when he realized what view it afforded him.

He hadn't realized that he had touched down on a hill; much less a hill that looked over a prison. The smug smile turned into a grin as he contemplated what this may mean for him. Were any of his old homies within those walls? If they were than he would have company very soon; he knew enough about prisons to guarantee that much.

Leaping off his perch, the young dragon effortlessly sped through the country side; avoiding cops and firemen alike in his quest to sneak a closer look at the facility. Drago was not a clumsy youth, he knew no one would be able to track him down if he truly put an effort into being stealthy.

Eventually Drago got lucky and struck upon a well-paved road; deserted except for the clearly marked information sign. And there, written clearly upon green metal, were the words: San Quentin State Prison. This time Drago laughed, a wicked laugh that came from the pure thrill of this discovery. He knew this prison; better yet he knew that if his minions had been caught, then this is where they would have gone.

Punching out the front of the next cop car to come down the road; Drago popped the hood back into shape and tossed the unconscious officers into the bushes. Changing into his newly acquired uniform and morphing into a carbon copy of its original owner, the demon disguised as a cop drove calmly to his next job.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Jade awoke with a start as Scruffy began howling for the second time that night; grumbling with irritation as she slid from under the covers and slipped on her lace slippers.

"_Scruffy._" She grumbled tiredly, half stumbling to where her dog still barked, "Give up on that mouse already and go back to-" She stopped, too stunned to speak by what actually stood before her; it was definitely not a mouse.

There was a seven foot tall demon sorcerer standing in her living room, a look of complete shock playing across his features as he took her in.

For some reason, this was the moment her mind chose to show her _exactly_ how she appeared to her old enemy. Hair ruffled from sleep, eyes bloodshot, and dressed in pink lacy pajamas complete with lacy bunny slippers; Jade knew she was turning ruby red. _Oh God_, _what an impression._

"You," Hsi Wu gasped, seemingly just as lost for words as she was. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"_Me_?" She demanded, his accusing tone effectively snapping her back from cloud nine. "_You're _the one standing in _my _living room!"

The sky demon quirked an eyebrow as he seemed to process this information. "Yours?" She nodded as he looked pointedly at the still barking Scruffy. "Is he yours too?"

"Uh. . . yeah." Jade blinked, surprised both by the demon's polite tone and by the fact that her dog was still causing an uproar. The appearance of Hsi Wu had all but shoved it from her mind, who would logically focus on their pet when a man who'd enslaved millions stopped by for tea? "Scruffy." She said firmly, knowing that the noise would only distract her from getting down to business. "Down."

Scruffy looked at her like she was insane but backed off anyway, grumbling all the way. Idly she wondered if dogs could curse; if so then that was probably what he was doing.

"I thought you didn't have a dog," The sky demon remarked smugly, leaning against the wall and raising another infuriating eyebrow. "Or is this another demon's tail playing dress up?"

_He remembered that?_ Jade had never really chalked that incident up to anything important but hey, Demons had different thought processes. Still, she needed to stay on topic. She wasn't here to reminisce.

"Things change." She began curtly, only stopping as she felt his eyes rove her form.

"Obviously." If possible, her ruby blush deepened even more; the sky demon shamelessly checked her out once more.

"Anyway." She coughed, trying to cover her embarrassment. "Why are you here?"

"Hell if I know sugar," he shrugged, moving over to lounge on her sofa despite her protests. "Shendu's spell brought me here but there's something else happening too."

Jade frowned at both his words and the name he had so nonchalantly called her. "Something else."

He gestured vaguely over to the mouse hole where, once she followed his gaze, one could see a shimmering green light covering the entrance. Once she had watched it for a few seconds the light flickered and disappeared.

"It's a magical barrier." Hsi Wu continued airily, answering her unspoken question. "It prevented me from running too far and then chased me back here." He sighed and ran a claw through his head spikes. "I don't know what it is but no magic I know will work against it."

Jade's eyes were wide as his news registered within her head. "So I'm stuck with you inside my house?"

The demon shrugged again but this time it was accompanied by an evil grin. "Guess we're roomies."

"Ugh," Was it healthy to feel like bashing one's head into a wall. "Bad Day. . ."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/n: It's been a while I know but hopefully this chapter will prove interesting enough to hold you guys over till the next one. I'll try to make it longer too, so don't hate me too much and try to enjoy the newest piece to my story. Reviews wouldn't hurt too much either.**_

_**D: I do not own any Jackie Chan Adventure copyrights.**_

Agent Finnley remained eerily still as he glared across the interrogation table. Captain Chan had given them all quite a scare earlier that morning; what with her dog practically tearing down the base in what they later learned was a mouse hunt. Still, with the chaos that Drago had caused only recently over and done with; Agent Finnley had been terrified to even consider a possible threat to their young captain.

Perhaps that is why when one of the men of the magic department (a rather large man whose name almost always seemed to escape him) approached him with a job, he had been all too eager to help him. Apparently the old man who headed the department thought there was a little more to the incident than a senile dog going crazy in his rodent hunt. Now Finnley had sworn not tell a soul, but he had his suspicions that the dragon youth himself might be involved.

That's why he was here after all; San Quentin supposedly had inmates who had worked under Drago in the past. Agent Finnley wanted to know what they knew before his Captain even came _close _to getting harmed. He was so absorbed in his musings that when a throat cleared loudly close by, he was more annoyed than he probably should have been.

Finnley looked up sharply, noticing with slight amusement that his action caused the other man to flinch. Not that he particularly cared however, it's not like he had wanted them to come. Damn magic men had no business being in an old-fashioned interrogation. He missed the days where magic had been ridiculous to even consider. Of course that had been before Captain Chan had taken charge; she had been the one who had created the Magic Department in the first place after all. Unfortunately for him however, she had also made it mandatory for its members to be present for all interrogations of magical personnel.

Finnley was loyal to his Captain to the end but magic was a different story. No matter what her opinion may be, magic was unnatural and so were the people who wielded it. Bombs and machine guns were more reliable; they didn't give you lip either, always a plus.

"Um Mr. . . Agent. . . uh Sir?" An older, slightly grayish man stuttered, re-alerting the agent to his presence. He must have been the one who cleared his throat.

"Finnley." He supplied curtly before returning his gaze to where it had been previously. He didn't want the man to think his chatter was being encouraged.

"Yeah, Finnley." Another one of the magic department's men, there were three of them, cut in rudely. "Care to explain why you're glaring down air over there? Our guy's not even here yet."

Finnley nodded briefly, truth be told he hadn't noticed that he'd been glaring but it wasn't like he was going to let this man know that. He had red hair, he noted with vague interest, perhaps he was Irish?

"I'm practicing," He told them with clipped tones, not even bothering to keep the cool demeanor from his voice. As far as he was concerned he could do this alone; these three were unneeded and unnecessary. He had heard they were ex-convicts too, not exactly people that he could bring himself to like very easily.

The three seemed to notice his mood and reacted in turn; as it was, they seemed to guess his motives pretty easily.

"Now look here buddy. . ." Red started heatedly only to get cut off by the third and final member; a man Finnley had deemed 'Glasses' due to the atrocious yellow eyewear that covered half his face.

"He's not worth it Finn," Glasses cautioned his fellow team mate, or Finn as he had called him. Finnley sneered at the mention of the name, disgusted that it was so close to his own, but made no move to interrupt the two. Seeing that the agent wasn't responding, the gray man that had addressed him earlier jumped into the conversation.

"Yeah! We knew that when we took this job, people would look down on us. We're not cons anymore and people respect us. Someday, even guys like him. . ." The gray magic man nodded in his general direction before continuing, "Someday they'll stop looking down at us and respect us too."

Finnley scoffed openly at their naivety. Once a criminal, always a criminal; surely they had figured that out by now. No one should buy that they'd change, not even themselves. They should just accept their fates and get on with it; heck maybe they could book themselves a cell down the hall. Still, whether they wanted to believe that nonsense or not; their loud rambling was beginning to give him a headache and he could've sworn he had heard a knock on the door. If he didn't wrap this up soon then he would come across as unprofessional.

"Touching," He sneered to the now scowling men, pulling a large folder from his jacket before pressing one of the buttons before him. The red light on the door turned green and the futuristic gears began humming, signaling that it would open very soon. Getting the hint, all three men jumped to the side and got into position. They didn't look like they were going to shut it any time soon though; meaning he would have to fix that fact before their mouths ruined his reputation.

"Look," He turned to eye the men with an expression that could only be described as loathing. "You are here to do your magic tricks and stay out of my way. No talking, no heartbreaking speeches, no nothing that involves you opening your dirty yaps at all." The magic men looked speechless; and, as Finnley was pleased to observe, the one called Finn was beginning to turn a shade even redder than his hair.

Agent Finnley smirked triumphantly, pleased to see they had caught on so quickly. "Good, we understand each other. So in that case you have two options: stay in here and stay quiet _or_ leave when. . ." He paused to glance through the folder, "our 'Strikemaster Ice' comes in to join us for a chat. The choice is entirely up to you gentlemen."

As if on cue the high tech door parted and rose to reveal a stream of men. Several burly looking guards shoved an inmate with receding blond hair into the room; making sure that he was securely fastened to the table before making any motions to leave.

Wordlessly and with actions that screamed of barely suppressed rage, the one called Finn separated from his team and slipped out with the hoard.

'Oh well,' Finnley thought with an inward shrug, ignoring the shared looks of concern between the two remaining magic men. 'If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Finn stomped through the prison corridors; his vision tainted red and hands shaking viciously as he passed rows and rows of cells. Looking at them now nearly had him spinning back to the old days; back when he would have never been able to walk down these halls as a free man. Purely on habit his hand snaked over to the amulet on his chest, grasping it tightly in a vain attempt to calm his raging temper.

Images of that cop and his arrogant, belittling smile flashed in his mind over and over again; fueling and feeding his rage until all he wanted was to go back there and bash that smile off his face. Falling off the amulet and moving down to rest on the newt he always kept on hand, Finn was suddenly struck with how easy it would be to truly make that man pay. He wouldn't be smiling if he knew what Finn could do.

No, there was no way he could betray the old man's trust like that. The men around him, grasping on the bars, pleading for his attention, were exactly the type of creatures that he and the rest of the enforcers would have turned into had not the old chi wizard shown pity all those years ago. His hand fell away from his chi weapon the moment a large cop somehow blasted his way through the solid concrete wall not too far from where he stood.

The force from the blast was enough to pick him almost completely off his feet and smash him into the bars of a nearby cell. As it was, Finn was more than a little dazed by the time he felt hands reach in-between the bars and help him to his feet.

"Thanks," He let out with a rasp, turning slightly to see who his helper turned out to be. To be honest, it wasn't what he had been expecting; though maybe that was just him not expecting to see another member of the Ice Gang so soon after seeing their leader being escorted into an interrogation room. Dj Fist only nodded politely at his surprise, seemingly not having changed much on the talkative front, before nodding back to the cop in front with a _'you better pay attention'_ expression.

As if on cue, Finn spun around only to see the superhuman cop explode into a ball of intense flames. Gaping, the Irish chi wizard could only gawk as the flames cleared to reveal Drago, a dragon they all thought they had already seem the last of. Had the kid's time spell not worked?

"Aww," Drago breathed lavishly, seemingly taking in the prison amidst all the rubble and dust. "The good ol' slammer, nice to be back in a prison I can actually break out of." His eyes flashed to Finn suddenly, recognition flashing eerily in their amber depths as the chi wizard fought a shiver. "Looks like I've struck gold on my first try, lucky me." He grinned wryly and took a foreboding step forward. Frantically Finn searched for his newt, eyes widening as he realized the blast had knocked it out of his jacket.

"Gentlemen I have a proposition for yo-." Drago paused with a frown, his eyes finding the newt where it was strewn across the prison floor not too far from the two men. "Is that a chi blaster?"

Realizing what the dragon had seen, Finn followed the demon's line of sight and rushed over to the offending chi weapon. Only when he had a firm grip on the tail did he swing and point the dried lizard at his foe. Drago only raised an eyebrow, noting that Finn's grip was steady with an almost tangible air of experience.

"Well well well," He chided, hands almost casually bursting into flames. "I must say that the good side doesn't suit you Finn. You don't even want to hear me out?"

"I had enough of your kind a long time ago." Finn growled as his chi engulfed the lizard, causing it to glow. "Whatever you have planned isn't going to get past me."

Drago laughed, scoffing in a tone that was almost freakishly similar to the cop's from earlier. Two sharp talons clicked together and every part of Drago, head to tail, burst into a fiery ball of unstoppable flames.

Finn paled and all his taunts died in his throat. 'Well', he thought meekly, 'That's new.'


	8. Chapter 8

_**D: I do not own any Jackie Chan Adventures copyrights.**_

"No." Jade said finally; crossing her arms in a firm gesture of denial.

Hsi Wu raised an eyebrow; leaning forward to rest on his scaly paws. "No?" He repeated, slightly disbelieving as he took in her new stance; his eyes meeting her stubborn gaze. The tense stare down lasted but a second before he broke it off with a wry demon's smirk.

"Sorry Jade, but somehow I don't think you have much a say in this one."

"Pssh like I didn't already banish you once." The girl scoffed; still glaring. She pointed a menacing finger in his direction. "Look _sky demon_, I don't know how you escaped Uncle's spell; but I'm sending you back to that freaky prison world of yours."

"With what?" He asked with a gesture her way; taking the opportunity to take in her _interesting_ outfit once more. True to his expectations, the woman turned a furious shade of red. For no particular reason, he winked. "Don't tell me you have a chi blaster hidden under all that lingerie."

"It's not linger-" She began fiercely, only to cut herself off with a huff halfway through; either realizing he was intending to rile her up or actually wearing what he thought she was. Hsi Wu grinned at the thought; it was only all too amusing to imagine Jade in a human's fancy underwear store. "It doesn't matter." She finally finished, her face seeming to have no limit on how hot it could go.

Suddenly Jade dropped; all blush disappearing instantly as she slid into an expert stance. She held her hands out defensively and gave the demon an expectant look.

"I don't actually _need _a chi blaster you know."

The sky demon barely had time to blink before the human woman was upon him; much less dodge her first blow. Her kick landed square in his gut with a powerful accuracy that only years of practice could have made; and though it didn't do much for his physique, Hsi Wu was actually fairly impressed. Attacking a demon head on wasn't what a coward did; it was what someone that was brave and reckless enough to actually think it'd work did.

It didn't surprise him too much that Jade had grown up to have that mentality.

With a burst of demon's speed he was behind her; strong arms wrapped around the woman in a hold that was almost an embrace. She stilled instantly at his touch; probably just as aware of how breakable her neck was. Hsi Wu grinned an unseen grin; and though he was about to let the girl go and compromise, she chose that moment to do something very stupid.

Spinning slightly in his grasp; Jade swung her foot straight between his legs with enough power to down an elephant. Hsi Wu saw red as his claws extended to their full length; digging into the girl he held. What a stupid, _stupid_ woman! He was a demon and thus her human strength wasn't nearly enough to bring him down; yet, it still pissed him off for reasons he didn't quite know.

Jade's look of victory vanished when he did not fall in pain; her eyes gathering only a brief glimpse of fear when his hands moved to her neck. Unseen to both of them, green chi magic sparked under his touch; already healing the minor cuts his claws had inflicted.

"That," He hissed, tightening his grip and frowning slightly at how difficult such a simple task seemed. "Was a very stupid idea Jade." Difficult task or not, the sky demon gripped tightly and twisted her delicate human neck.

The room exploded with green magic; sending Hsi Wu slamming into yet another of Jade's living room walls. The dog, excited by the commotion; chose that moment to begin a fresh wave of his piercing howls.

"_Down _Scruffy." Jade called from where she had crash landed across the room; her fierce glare fixed on the sky demon as she emerged from the remains of her couch.

Hsi Wu frowned at how very _alive _she was. He _had_ broken her neck right? From what he could see, the woman didn't even have any bruises to mark the experience. Was this part of Shendu's spell as well? Why on earth would he think to include protecting this one human in a potion that was supposed to be their _escape _plan? The demon gave the glaring woman another look; could he not kill her at all then?

To test his theory, he fired the most powerful magic blast he could; only to watch with grim amusement as it turned green and sputtered out before it could reach her.

Jade, who had tried to duck in the face of danger; looked absolutely livid as she straightened out of her crouch. "What the hell was that?" She seethed, only calming down as she seemed to realize something. "We both know you're mad enough to kill me, why did you stop that blast?"

"I didn't." He said simply, chuckling at her expression. "I don't really think it matters if I'm mad; there's a chi spell protecting you here." His frown turned dark as he relayed the next part; not at all liking what it meant. "I'd say it has something to do with Shendu's bastard binding spell."

"_Binding_ spell? And here I thought you had to be dead for one of those" Jade quipped with a tone of sarcastic disbelief; pausing for a moment before adding on to her original statement. "What does that even have to do with you not being able to hurt me?"

The sky demon sighed, "Yes, being a spirit is usually the requirement; but somehow my idiot brother managed to bypass that little fact." He shot her a look, "And of course binding spells prevent the spirit from attacking their hosts; they wouldn't have been much good otherwise. Ever wondered why Shendu didn't just walk Valmont off a cliff so he could switch to a better suited human?"

Jade, though her mouth had been open for a retort, bit it back as her face took on a contemplating air; obviously the thought had never occurred to her.

"Wait." She finally let out, her anger momentarily spent. "If you knew it was a binding spell then why did you allow it to be put on you?"

"Because Shendu assured us against such a result." Hsi Wu replied bitterly; narrowing his eyes. "That idiot could talk his way out of anything; yet he always seems to mess up when it comes to actually delivering what he promised."

Ears suddenly picking up the noises of new footsteps; Hsi Wu spun to face the entrance of her now battered quarters and vanished. Jade could only blink as the demon who said he could not leave disappeared before her eyes; yet whatever investigation she might have done was cut off when her door was thrown inwards.

"Captain Chan!" An agent called frantically; a man who barely blinked at the damage around them as he rushed towards her. "Break-in at San Quentin's!" He huffed, his face red from the run he must have just endured.

Falling instantaneously into her 'captain mode' Jade waited patiently for the man to take in some breaths before she questioned him. "A break-in? Why are you coming to me with this; aren't low level crimes handled primarily by the active police?"

"But it's not just a break-in!" The man cried. "There's footage of _Drago_; much older and with more power than before." At the mention of Drago, Jade snapped to attention; listening intently as the man continued. "Thankfully one of the magic teams was already on sight. Our Intel tells us that an agent is engaging with him now."

"Prepare my jet." Jade told him with shaky breath; still trying to imagine this new Drago. "I'll be leaving in five minutes." The man nodded and ran off; his panic just as evident as her own.

"Well," A very small voice said into the silence; causing Jade to jump. The demonic looking mouse gave an annoyed huff. "My nephew came along with me; _wonderful_."

"_You're_ the reason for this?" Jade spat as the demon transformed back to his original self. "My men could be in trouble!" Marching into her room for but a second; she came back out completely ready and decked out in the usual mission gear. If he was surprised by her sudden change; Hsi Wu didn't show it.

"It wasn't my fault." He said as he watched her speed around the room; hurriedly collecting all that she would need. "Shendu was the one who sent us here. Apparently his spell actually _can _send more than one of us; that rotten liar."

"Well whatever," Jade called from her shoulder; breaking stride not even once as she strode towards the open door. "We'll deal with this later, right now I need to save my me- OOMPH!" However her sentence might have ended was cut off abruptly as Jade ran headfirst into the same magic wall that had chased Hsi Wu through the mouse tunnels. Now on the ground an aching, the captain could only glare with a vicious intensity at the shimmering green. The sky demon burst into laughter; not even bothering to help the fallen human as he guffawed.

"There's a reason it's called a _binding _spell." He called out after he was done; wiping his eyes with his long claws. "I'm not sure what the distance range is but I'm pretty sure I'm still bound." The demon shot her a smug look. "In short: you're not going anywhere unless I'm coming with you."

Jade looked torn; probably between helping her comrades and actually allowing a demon to accompany her on a mission. It took a while but finally she sighed, "Fine." She amended sullenly before her demeanor suddenly changed into a wry grin, "But if you're coming than you can't be _you._"

Seeing his confused look, she elaborated; that infuriating grin now beginning to make him feel a certain form of dread.

"You have to be Seymour."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Finn dived out of the way as the flaming Drago catapulted into where he had been; sending up yet another fiery explosion with the collision. Blood rolled down his cut and torn body as he heaved with exertion; a wary eye still focused intently on the spawn of the dragon they had once served under.

"Tired?" The demon taunted; barely looking exerted at all. "This is what you get for choosing the good side Finn. It's made you weak." A scaly paw rose slightly; giving Finn only the barest of warnings before a fireball slammed into where he stood.

The ground flamed for but a moment before a volley a chi blasts erupted out of the smoke cover; only barely surprising Drago before they evaporated harmlessly on his flaming chest. The dragon's son laughed bitterly; watching as his former minion crawled out of the flaming crater his blast had created, barely alive and badly burned.

"Such a pity." He taunted as he prepared another blast; this time aiming at the man's head. "I needed a minion."

Two powerful chi blasts slammed into him from both sides; smashing him through several walls as they caught him off guard. "Impossible." Drago growled. "There's no way you have enough power left."

"He doesn't." A new voice called, its lumbering tone sounding strangely familiar as it was joined by another, shaper voice. "Too bad for you that we do."

The smoke cleared as Drago pulled himself out of the rubble; his reptilian eyes only narrowing as he recognized the two figures before him. "Is _anyone _bad anymore?" He hissed, exasperated. "What happened to the good old days?"

"They ended a long time ago." Chow answered, pushing up his glasses defiantly as he stared down the larger demon down; a dried blowfish held firmly in his hand.

"Yeah!" Ratso called from behind his partner as he focused on pulling the unconscious Finn out of the way; his chi-blaster now attached to his belt. "We're not just goons anymore!"

Before Drago could even say his reply; some moron jumped over the heads of the ex-enforcers. By the way he moved and the ridiculous battle cry he shouted; it was pretty obvious that he was no wizard. By the looks on the faces of the other two; this is not what he was supposed to be doing.

Chuckling darkly, the fire demon decked the man with enough power to send him through three cells and a back wall; the sheer extent of the damage making it clear that he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. "That was anticlimactic." He commented; the chuckle still evident in his voice. "Are all your backup like that."

"No." Chow admitted reluctantly, "Finnley's just an idiot."

"Hey." Ratso cut in, sounding confused. "Wasn't Finnley supposed to be watching Str-"

"Yo dude." A new voice suddenly interrupted, causing the wizards to freeze and the demon to smile. Strike Master Ice, unchained and very much free; held a large piece of rubble in his strong hands. Catching the looks of the two men before him; the convict could only smirk before the two ton hunk of concrete was sent hurling towards their heads.

"And here I thought only magic could defeat magic." Chow muttered.


End file.
